A Friend In Need
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: Sting is worried, Rogue is coverwhelmed, Frosch is clueless, and Lector can only think 'idiot' as Sting continued to harass Rogue. (Hinted) Sting x Rogue fluff


**This literally took me less than an hour to write. I didn't even know where I was going with this. XD Just the idea of Sting being a bit too helpful was cute. _Plus I love a good Sting x Rogue~_**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Rogue has been feeling down recently." Frosch pointed out to Sting. They were on Sting's bed, along with Lector and the dragon slayer sighed. He propped his cheek on a hand while laying sideways, thinking of ways to cheer his friend up.

"He doesn't even laugh at my jokes anymore, something must definitely be up."

"No one laughs at your jokes period..." Lector muttered and Sting looked out the window with a longing exhale.

"Hmm... what to do..."

"Master! I-I mean Sting! Look! I found something!" Lector called out while flying down from a book shelf. Sting sat up and grabbed the book his exceed was carrying to him. He sneezed as dust flew up in his face.

"How is this old dusty thing going to help?"

"Don't mind that just read the cover." Sting blinked and stared at the title.

"'50 Ways to Cheer a Friend Up.' Huh, convenient." He read aloud and opened the book, exclaiming his victory instantly. "Woah! It has all sorts of stuff I can use! Hey hey look, it even says buying a gift. Rogue likes gifts right!? I think he does! Are you sure this'll work?" He added to Lector and the cat nodded.

"Lector is smart, remember?"

Sting sat up and the exceeds sweated when the male held a fist up determinedly.

"With this book, I'll revert Rogue back to his old self!" Lector cocked his head at the book and flinched when he caught on to something.

"W-Wait, Sting-!"

"Thank you, Lector! I'll get you some exquisite fish as a treat, you too Frosch!" Sting said before running out, leaving Frosch to cheer happily and for Lector to grimace.

He just made a _big_ mistake.

* * *

"Rogue! Rogue!" Said male turned his head at the voice calling him.

"Sting? What is it?"

"Listen, I know you've been down in the dumps. And it's okay if you don't want to tell me. After all, everyone has those inner demons we just can't hide." The blonde said while planting his hands firmly on Rogue's shoulders. Rogue made a questioning sound with wide eyes, not knowing whether or not he is being serious.

"H-Huh?"

"Fear not! I learned from a great source to turn that frown upside down." With that statement, Sting cleared his throat before staring seriously into Rogue's visible eye.

"You're cute."

"..."

"..."

"... What are you playing at?" Sting gawked at the response and pulled the small book out his pocket, flipping to the bookmarked page. No no no, this isn't right. Why isn't Rogue smiling like it described in the book? This guy is stubborn, but he won't fail to cure his friend!

"This isn't a joke. You're cute! You're cute! You're cute!"

"What the hell are you spouting!" Rogue yelled with flushed cheeks. Sting wondered if that was a good sign but before he could continue Rogue shoved him away and began stalking down the streets. No matter, he'll try a new tactic!

 _'Rogue... Ol' buddy ol' pal... I'll find a way to help you.'_

* * *

"Roguuuue~!" Rogue grimaced at the way his voice was sang and no doubt Sting is jogging up to him.

"Now what? I'm not in the mood for your little game." He declared with a frown but immediately became blank faced when he saw flowers held in front of him. The blonde grinned widely and held a thumb's up with his free hand.

"A gift should cheer you up, so I figured I'd get you some flowers." Sting said and shoved them into Rogue's hands, who blushed and looked at him dead-pannedly.

"You fool, don't waste our guild expenses on such petty things..."

"But your bad mood isn't petty! It's number one on my priority list of things to do!"

"As if you have anything to do."

"Well... don't you like it?" This made Rogue twitch and look down embarrassedly at the flowers. Who is giving Sting these girly ideas!? First being called cute, and now flowers..

"Th-They're nice." Sting huffed.

"They aren't huh? The shop ran out of red roses and I was gonna get those since they match your eyes and all." This statement made steam blow from Rogue's burning face as Sting continued, "But I settled with these blue ones. Well, see you later! I'll think of a much better idea!"

"Idiot..."

* * *

Sting walked out of a store with a teddy bear and smirked victoriously. As the book claimed, no one can resist a nice fluffy teddy bear, especially when given as a gift from someone close to that person. He and Rogue are close so there is no way his friend won't at least have a slight curve on his lips. Speaking of which...

"Hey, Rogue!" Rogue sighed heavily at their third encounter but Sting was smiling ear to ear. Especially since the blue roses he gave him earlier are visible under the black cape.

"What now?" Rogue asked and was immediately handed the teddy bear.

"Does that make you happy yet!?" Sting asked and Rogue looked up with a sweat drop, forcing a smile.

"S-Sure." That smile was forced, meaning it didn't. Well as a back up, time to use drastic measures!

Rogue's breath hitched when Sting stepped up and encircled his arms around him. The hug was strong and tight, leaving Rogue to stand still in the embrace against his friend's chest. The black haired male felt his heart racking against his chest as his uncomfortable level slowly rose.

"Sting...?"

"I dunno what I'm doing wrong. I figured I was helping but I feel like I'm making things worse. But I'm not going to stop until you are yourself again. That's the least I can ask." The small speech made Rogue flush and his red eyes looked down shakily, still not moving from his friend's arms.

"What are you rambling on about..."

"I sorta skimmed through a couple pages cause there is one last thing I'd like to try today."

"Eh?" Sting leaned back and loosened his grip a little so their eyes might. Wait, why is his heart fluttering at the clueless look Rogue is giving? No matter, as a close friend, he needs to do this so Rogue can overcome his depression!

"What's with the stare now- wah!" Sting whipped him down half-bridal style and leaned in slowly. This set off all sorts of alarms in Rogue's head and his face burned brightly. "H-Hey! Sting! What's gotten into you!? Stop!"

"Sting wait!" The blonde blinked and stopped just a few millimeters away from Rogue's face.

"What?" He asked blankly and Lector quickly ran up to pull the book out of his owner's pocket.

"I didn't clear all the dust away when I got it! Look!" Frosch, Rogue, Sting, and the bystanders observing the scene watched as Lector dusted the rest of the book with his paw. Sting took a close look at it and read the title again.

"50 Ways to Cheer a Friend Up... Girl... friend... Edition..."

It grew silent in the street. At last Sting tensed and sweated when he felt Rogue's dark stare on him.

" _ **You...**_ "

"Ahaha, n-now let me explain..." He trailed off and blushed a little when he realized he was still holding Rogue in the questionable position.

" _ **DIE!**_ "

"No wait-!"

* * *

It was a nice cool night for Sabertooth. The guild was starting to clear out and everyone said their farewells until tomorrow. However, Sting remained in his bed with bandages all over his banged up body.

"You know with the way Rogue reacts to everything, you'd think he was a girl." Sting growled and Lector laughed sheepishly.

"You're the one who used the book's advice on him."

"You're the one who gave me that stupid book!"

Frosch giggled from overhearing the conversation. He just learned that Rogue was only upset about a character death in his favorite book after much persisting. The whole day was silly now that he thinks about it because no matter if the situation is big or small, Sting would always overreact. So there is no point in telling the other two the truth. Sting is already beaten up anyway.

The exceed stepped away from the door and went to his owner's room. There, Rogue was already sound asleep in his bed. On his desk were the blue roses and in his hands was a teddy bear.


End file.
